Français
by Amaikurai
Summary: Él siempre decía que era francés, que Francia era su hogar natal aunque nunca estuvo ahí. Bueno, quizá Iyami no había mentido en una cosa...OsoIya. Advertencia: Posible OoC.


Al fin escribo de mi OTP, es que no hay casi nada de esta pareja. Que triste, asi que vengo a dejar mi granito de arena. Sólo que me disculpo de antemano por si leen algo de OoC, apenas me estoy acomodando a Iyami. Lo adoro mucho y es mi husbando pero se me complica escribir su personalidad UnU

Aún así, les dejo este coso hecho con amorsh  
Dedicado a Moni, mi Ichimachu del cocoro -insertecorazónaqui- Y gracias a Ailyn por darme el visto bueno en esta historia~

 **Titulo: ** Français.

 **Pareja: ** OsoIya.

 **Resumen:** Él siempre decía que era francés, que Francia era su hogar natal aunque nunca estuvo ahí. Bueno, quizá Iyami no había mentido en una cosa...

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC(?)

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

—¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Shiiii!—exclamo Iyami al sentir el tacto cálido de la mano del menor alejándose como si el roce quemara y en un acto totalmente dramático sin y importarle que estaban en plena calle hizo aquella pose que lo caracterizaba-

— ¡Iyami!—exhaló rendido Osomatsu mientras masajeaba sus sienes para encontrar la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¡¿Estamos saliendo y no me dejas ni tomarte la mano?! No quiero imaginar cuando tengamos sex-

—¡Shiiii!—volvió a gritar , aunque esta vez cubrió sus oídos totalmente sonrojado—. ¡Qué desvergonzado eres-sanzu!

Osomatsu contuvo las ganas de golpearse la frente, en serio que en ocasiones Iyami podía parecer más virgen que Pajamatsu. Solo estaba pidiéndole tomarle la mano, hacia frío y parecía una buena táctica para conseguir acercarse al mayor, quien parecía evitarlo últimamente.

Iyami desvió la mirada no queriendo enfrentar la mirada molesta de su pareja.

—En casa podemos hacerlo…—explico tartamudeando ligeramente, pero lo que no esperaba era que Osomatsu se recuperara completamente al instante.

— ¡¿Entonces que esperamos?!—exclamó completamente emocionado agarrando el brazo de Iyami con las intenciones de llevarlo al departamento del otro. A pesar de que sus hermanos y él habían robado la humilde morada del mayor, el otro pudo recuperarla unos meses después cuando pudo conseguir un trabajo y comprar todo de nuevo.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que Iyami ya no vivía en la calle, Osomatsu no espero que el otro accediera tan pronto pasar a ultima base.

No obstante, sus ánimos decayeron cuando el más alto no se movió ni un poco, pues se mantuvo de pie sobre el mismo lugar con esa extraña pose que lo caracterizaba. Incluso soltó otro grito.

—¡No justo ahora-sanzu!—aclaró adivinando que el menor probablemente había malentendido el asunto—. Me refiero a que podremos tomarnos de las manos cuando lleguemos a casa...

—¿Ja? ¿Cómo que sólo en casa? ¿Por qué siempre eres así de virgen?

Osomatsu no comprendía porque su novio se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña desde que comenzaron a salir, incluso dudaba que el otro quisiera seguir con su relación si ni siquiera quería dar el primer paso. En serio, que Osomatsu había soportado y mucho, pues llevaba queriendo hacer cosas más intimas con el mayor y el otro no se dejaba. Lo único que recibía eran excusas y rechazos, de verdad que estaba empezando a cuestionarse si el otro tenía sentimientos por él.

En cambio Iyami se sorprendió por aquella pregunta tan extraña y después frunció el ceño ligeramente ofendido.

—No me hagas mencionar el tema, Osomatsu, que sabemos muy bien quien es el virgen de los dos-sanzu.

El rostro de menor se enrojeció, pero Iyami desconocía si era por que le había recordado su verdad o estaba furioso por ello, apostaba que era por ambos.

—No sería más un virgen si mi novio aquí presente no retrocediera cada vez que intento tomarle la mano. Diablos, Iyami, ni que fuera a violarte aquí en plena calle... A menos que se te de el voyerismo, ¿es así?—. Osomatsu alzo una ceja, curioso por la respuesta del mayor, la verdad no conocía sus gustos. Aunque si pensaba más a fondo aquello era totalmente improbable y ridículo tomando en cuenta sus reacciones ante un simple toque en un lugar público.

—¡Claro que no lo mi no es asi-sanzu! ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que si-sanzu?!

Antes de que Osomatsu pudiera responder, un hombre hizo acto de presencia acercándose a ellos tímidamente. El hombre, si es que era uno, pues el tipo parecía más un montón de músculos bien formados escondido bajo ropa invernal y una cabellera rubia peinada hacia arriba con al parecer varios productos, sino ¿cómo es que podría estar mantenerse de esa forma sin que el frio viento moviera un solo mechón? Además de que tenía unos ojos profundamente azules y un rostro muy atractivo para ser japonés. Era un extranjero sin lugar a duda.

— _Pardon, monsieur. Une question, s'il vous plaît?_ —los llamó interrumpiendo la discusión. Osomatsu estaba a punto de gritarle que se largara cuando vio a la imponente atmosfera que el otro emitía, incluso Iyami retrocedió un poco. Sin embargo aquel gran hombre vacilo un poco antes de continuar, obviamente no sabía nada de japonés—. _Où se trouve l'hôtel Akatsuka?_

La cara de Osomatsu era todo un poema, ¡él apenas y si entendía el inglés!(Gracias a sus clases en la escuela y a Karamatsu, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta) Mucho menos entendería ese idioma tan extraño con el que el otro se estaba expresando. Solamente logro entender Akatsuka y eso que fue difícil con aquel acento tan raro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo?

Iyami se sobresalto por el tono del menor, le había hablado de forma brusca, capaz y aquel hombre se molestaba y los golpeaba si lo hacia enojar. Por suerte, el tipo simplemente les miro confundido y se giro hacia un grupo de amigos, o eso fue lo que concluyeron, al ver un grupo de hombres igualmente de fuertes. Al parecer les dijo algo en su idioma y luego volteo de nuevo con Osomatsu.

—Em... _je_... donde, hotel, Akatsuska—fue lo que logro pronunciar a duras penas.

Fue ahí cuando el mayor de los hermanos Matsuno entendió lo que preguntaba pero antes de que pudiera responderle Iyami se adelanto.

— _Bonjour, Monsieur_ —comenzó con un mal francés—. _Je le peux aider. L'hôtel Akatsuka est à côté le en avant et vous allez le voir l'hôtel._

Describir que Osomatsu estaba atónito se quedaba corto, el chico tenía la boca completamente abierta y su mirada reflejaba que estaba completamente asombrado mientras observaba a su novio hablar con un chueco acento francés al extranjero. Sin embargo, el otro parecía entenderle sin mucho problema, pues a como veía él se encontraba muy alegre de poder encontrar la ayuda que necesitaba.

— _Merci, merci beaucoup_ —agradeció el hombre y tomó la mano de Iyami para estrecharla. Ahí fue cuando Osomatsu decidió intervenir. Una cosa era que le pidieran ayuda pero otra era que tocaran a su pareja. Por lo que molesto se interpuso entre ellos separando sus manos, claramente celoso de que aquel hombre hiciera lo que el no pudo conseguir desde que empezaron a salir.

—Está bien, mi novio ya te ayudo, puedes irte al hotel con tus amigos mastodontes.

El hombre pareció entender la mitad de las palabras y el resto fue llenado por su propia imaginación al ver la reacción del menor

— _Votre copain est très jaloux , ¿eh? Calme, ami. Je ne vais pas voler votre petit ami_ —bromeo riendo levemente, pero a Osomatsu no le causo gracia, ya que no entendía nada.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué dijo Iyami?

El nombrado quien entendió todo a la perfección se sonrojo ligeramente porque Osomatsu sin problema alguno demostraba lo que sentía. Sin pensar, sin medir las consecuencias, pues aunque el tipo era enorme no dudo en enfrentarse a él por los celos. De verdad que tenían suerte de que aquel hombre tan musculoso fuera muy amable y no decidiera molerlo a golpes. No obstante no quería que Osomatsu hiciera una escena, así que se giro hacia el extraño y se despidió. El extranjero hizo lo mismo y regreso con sus amigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Iyami?—repitió Osomatsu esta vez enojado por haber sido ignorado con anterioridad.

—Tsk, relájate, Osomatsu-sanzu. Mi a veces se pregunta si tienes sentido común-sanzu—suspiro—. Solamente pregunto donde estaba el hotel y se lo explique-sanzu.

—Por ahora dejaré el hecho de que hablas francés a un lado. No me refiero a lo que quería, ¿qué fue lo me dijo?

—Dijo eras un cabeza hueca-sanzu—se mofo el otro con una sonrisa jocosa, si había algo que lo divertía era tomarle el pelo al otro.

—¡Ese maldito!—Osomatsu apretó sus puños y se dispuso ir a pelear contra el otro.

—Jajaja, no creo que tu solo puedas contra él-sanzu.

—Sólo obsérvame, nadie toca a mi novio y se sale con la suya.

Iyami dejó de reír abruptamente cuando escucho aquello, sintiendo como su corazón latió rápidamente ¿de verdad Osomatsu estaba celoso? ¿Por él?

A pesar de que había iniciado con una broma no pensó que terminaría sintiéndose emocionado por los sentimientos tan fuertes del otro. Todo ese tiempo creyó que Osomatsu al ser un nini sin éxito con las mujeres, se había conformado con él, pero al parecer se había equivocado y lo que sentía el menor era verdadero.

—Oye, espera, ¿a donde vas-sanzu?—preocupado lo siguió para luego detenerlo.

—A partirle la cara—respondió simplemente, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Debía estar algo mal con él, en serio, sino ¿cómo es que le pasaba eso? Pues al ver esa expresión tan decidida en el rostro de Osomatsu y esos brillantes ojos llenos de ira, no pudo evitar sentirse alegre y en parte excitado. Mierda, nunca pensó que su simple atracción a Osomatsu terminara siendo algo más profundo.

—¡Shiiii! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Te mataría si lo haces enojar-sanzu!—Iyami se sintió acorralado era mejor decirle la verdad—. Él no te dijo cabeza hueca-sanzu. Lo único que dijo es que eras muy celoso y que el no te robaría a tu...—Iaymi se detuvo, avergonzado de la ultima palabra.

—¿A mi que?—exigió Osomatsu.

—N-Novio...

Iyami no estaba acostumbrado a decir la verdad, diablos, el tipo de la vivía estafando a las personas, así que ser honesto no estaba en su lista de cualidades. Sin embargo esta vez se permitió ser sincero. Estaba esperando que Osomatsu se enojara más por la mentira, mas se sorprendió al ver que el otro adquirió de nuevo su actitud alegre e infantil

—¿Es así?—sonrió frotando su índice sobre su nariz—. Que bueno que le quedó claro.

Qué sencillo era contentar a Osomatsu, pensó Iyami con literalmente una gotita de agua sobre su cabeza.

—¡Bien, vamos al pachinko! Hoy presiento que tendremos buena suerte. Pero no te daré de lo que gane—Osomatsu volvió a caminar esta vez en dirección contraria, Iyami se limito a seguirlo como si fuera una acción automática y su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí. ¿Cómo es que Osomatsu se había tranquilizado tan rápido?—Además, Yami—lo llamó usando el apodo que solamente el decía—. ¿Cómo es que sabes hablar francés?

Iyami adapto una postura arrogante antes de hablar.

—Es obvio, Osomatsu. Mi ser de Francia, ¿cómo no voy a saber el idioma de mi ciudad natal-sanzu?

—Lo aprendiste viendo televisión, ¿no es así?—adivino Osomatsu e Iyami se sobresalto ligeramente intentando que las palabras del menor no le afectaran mucho. Si, lo había aprendido viendo muchas películas y series—. Jeje, no importa, es bueno que lo sepas. Si eso es lo que te gusta entonces supongo que esta bien.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otra vez ese estúpido sextillizo hacia que su corazón se acelerara y el maldito ni siquiera se estaba esforzando ni un poco. Iyami desvió la vista, fingiendo estar molesto. No obstante, su mano tomó la de Osomatsu, quien se alarmo ante el toque.

—Estos mocoso hoy en día ya no respetan a sus mayores-sanzu—confesó ligeramente sonrojado a lo que su novio sonrió apretando la mano del mayor.

—Pero tu amas a este mocoso, ¿no es así?

Iyami estuvo a punto de hacer su característica pose cuando Osomatsu le detuvo sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos y alzándose para depositar un suave beso sobre sus dientes. El mayor se quedó totalmente inmóvil por unos segundos totalmente conmocionado.

Era oficial si seguía siendo novio de Osomatsu moriría de un infarto al corazón tarde o temprano.

—¡Shiiiiiiiiiii!~

Pero quizá el riesgo valía la pena.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Tienen alguna critica? Porque la aceptare felizmente, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado, pero es que amo a Oso celoso y todo eso ajskajksja. La próxima vez lo haré más uke, como me gusta 7u7  
Bueno, eso es todo, ¡gracias por leerme!~ Pronto traere más de ellos dos, se merecen más amor


End file.
